


Wings

by TheObsessedAuthor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Red Bull, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsessedAuthor/pseuds/TheObsessedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers that marketing slogans are dastardly, misleading things.</p><p> </p><p>Or, I tried writing proper angst and this came out instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Destiel, so any comments are appreciated!

Cas was on his fifth can of Red Bull when Dean came back from his beer run.

"Whoa, dude, wait a second," Dean griped as he spotted the empty tin containers placed in a neat line on the tiny motel table. "Are you trying to give yourself heart palpitations? Those have  _way_  more caffeine than you need, man."

 

Cas frowned, his mouth turning down in irritated confusion. "I was not trying to harm myself, Dean."

 

"Well, good." Dean knelt in front of the mini-fridge and began loading it with Budweiser. "You shouldn't be drinking that stuff, anyway. I know you didn't have to eat when you were an angel, but just because you're human now doesn't mean you can eat  _everything._  Especially if your system isn't used to it. Okay?"

 

"I understand." Cas tilted his head, watching Dean slam the fridge door and bunch up the paper grocery bag, tossing it into the trash can. "Dean?"

 

"Yeah?" Dean popped the top of his beer and sucked down half the can in one go, then made himself comfy on the bed next to Castiel's.

 

"When humans...  _advertise_  something, are they always honest?"

 

Dean laughed. The sound punched holes in Cas's heart. "You mean, like, commercials? No way. If they were honest, there'd be uglier women and slower cars. Not to mention less appetizing hamburgers."

 

"So... so if a product promises you something, it may not be meant to be taken literally?"

 

Dean set down his beer. "Where is this going?" Cas reddened, and he turned the thin blue-and-white can around in his hands, pretending to skim the ingredients list. "Cas, look at me. C'mon."

 

Cas stared stonily at the gaudy carpeting. " _Red Bull gives you wings,_ " he said finally, quietly.

 

Dean frowned at him, not comprehending the meaning of the popular slogan for a split second. "Why- oh." His confusion melted into pity, then guilt. "Cas, man, it's just.. just a metaphor. For energy, right? Not- not real wings."

 

Cas remained still, picking apart the flooring with his eyes. "Oh."

 

"I'm sorry, Cas, I really am," Dean mumbled, mentally flailing for something to say, some way he could make this better, a way to make Cas- and himself- forget that Dean was the reason Cas was wingless. "Hey, maybe you can't get wings from a cheap energy drink. But you can get other things."

 

Castiel's blue eyes bored into him. "Like what?"

 

"Um." Dean scrambled for an example. "Like... like beer!" He snatched up his can. "Beer gives you lots of stuff!"

 

Cas narrowed his eyes questioningly. "Hearing and vision problems, increased chances of a vehicular accident-"

 

"Well,  _besides_  those things. Confidence, for one." Dean rolled off his bed and pulled another can out of the fridge for Cas, then hesitated. "Actually, i'm not sure you should drink this, after having so much Red Bull.You might, um, damage your brain." He replaced the can and laid back down on his bed.

 

"What does confidence get you?" Cas spoke like a sigh. "Into fights, from what I've seen."

 

"Oh, come on," Dean drawled, glad to be away from the subject of wings. "It can get you money, and free food... and women." He grinned up at the ceiling. "You need as much luck with the ladies as you can get, man. You need to loosen up."

 

The bed creaked, and Dean sat up as Cas settled himself on the mattress next to him. "Does confidence get  _you_ ladies?"

 

"Sure, man, all the time." Dean leaned towards Castiel unconsciously, before catching himself and hiding the motion by reaching past him to reclaim his beer.

 

Cas noticed the hesitation. He cocked his head again, using the movement to get even closer to Dean. "Are they... honest?"

 

"Um. Are you asking if they deliver? Because I've been with some chicks who-"

 

"Are they all that they promise to be?" Cas was only a few inches away from Dean's face at this point. This was the most he had ever invaded Dean's so-called "personal bubble," and Dean hadn't deterred him yet... 

 

"N-no?" Dean's eyes were locked on Cas's lips.

 

The caffeine buzzed in Castiel's skull. He brushed his lips against Dean's cheek, his words still innocent despite his slightly compromising position. "Have I ever lied to you, Dean?"

 

"No," Dean whimpered. He shakily set his beer can back onto the bedside table, but made no move to get away from Cas, who took it as an invitation. He pressed his lips against Dean's jawline, moving slowly back to place a barely-there kiss on Dean's open mouth.

 

"Have I promised anything I am incapable of giving you?" Cas whispered this into Dean's neck, making him shiver.

 

"No." Dean muttered, half to himself. He raised a tentative hand and placed it on Castiel's head, raising the ex-angel's face so it was level with his own. "Cas?"

 

"Yes, Dean?"

 

"About the beer..."

 

"Yes?"

 

" _Confidence,_ " Dean breathed, before pulling his angel in for a proper kiss.


End file.
